


Safer With You

by 4Kennedy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was too loud, too bright and just too much of everything for Jemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safer With You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jemma returns after being swallowed by the inhuman goo.  
> Betaread by lanalucy.

The world was too loud, too bright and just too much of everything for Jemma. So she was curled into a fetal position on her bed, trying to force herself to calm down. 

A knock on the door startled her. “Come in.” She hoped she didn’t sound as flimsy as she felt. Jemma sighed in relief when she saw it was Skye who entered her room, a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Jemma had yet to get used to calling her Daisy. Skye’s permission to call her anything she wanted had made Jemma flush.

The first minutes between them were awkward, but soon enough they fell into their old easiness around each other.

When Skye noticed Jemma’s exhaustion, she started to leave until cold fingers caught her wrist. 

“Stay,” Jemma pleaded. She read the hesitation in Skye’s eyes. “Please.”

“What about Fitz? I could get him…” Skye offered, at a loss. 

Jemma shook her head. “He tries too hard. I’d feel safer with you.”

Skye gave a low nod. “Okay.” She kicked off her boots and stripped down until she was left in black panties and tank top.

“Thank you,” Jemma whispered as Skye slipped under the covers with her. 

They lay on their sides, Jemma’s back pressed against Skye’s front with Skye’s arm tightened around Jemma's waist.

“Good night,” Skye said, pressing a kiss against the back of Jemma’s head. 

Jemma closed her eyes, noticing the excited flutters of Skye’s heart with a small smile. “Good night.”

The End


End file.
